A wireless communication device in Patent literature 1 is a known wireless communication device that performs data communication using Bluetooth®, (the same applies hereinafter), which is a short-range wireless communications technology.
When multiple wireless communication devices communicate each other through a short-range wireless communication interface, one of the wireless communication devices performs a process for connecting to the other wireless communication device before starting communication. In doing this, first the wireless communication device that attempts to connect (hereinafter also referred to as the “initiator device”) needs to search for a wireless communication device that is located in a certain range and is waiting for a connection request (that is, a wireless communication device that is ready to receive a connection request; hereinafter such a wireless communication device is referred to as an “available device”).